


Waterfall

by Diggy



Series: Skyward Bound [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: #Zelink, All the cheese, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Romance, Summer, Summer Heat, all the romance without the candles, mushy gushy romance, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: It was insufferably hot.Of course they’d had “warm days” in Skyloft but nothing like this. This was horrendous, deadly, unfathomable heat. Luckily for the Goddess’ blood and her favorite hero, the new inhabitants of the surface had just opened a new attraction perfectly designed to combat the heat.Unless the decide to heat it up themselves, of course....





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a work of fantasy, with fictional characters in a fictional world with fictional laws, physics, and super clean and hygienic water. Please do not take anything in this fic or any other fic as a suggestion or permission to attempt at home.
> 
> Now grab your popcorn and enjoy.

In the four years or so since bringing their lives down to the surface, a lot had changed for Link and Zelda. It was a strange adjustment at first, but over time it became more natural as if it had always been _that way._ They grew accustomed to advantages that life on the surface brought including not plummeting to your death and a lesser sense of gravity. They learned to adjust with some of the shortcomings of life on the surface as well including rain and loss of loftwings. There was one particular element of surface life however that just seemed to become a little bit more grueling every year… 

_Summer._

It was hot. _Insufferably_ hot. Hot enough that if they were in the skies, one would logically assume they’d flown too close to the sun. 

It made very little sense at first. Why did it get hotter on the surface than in the skies? Why did it get colder too? Why did it snow at one point in the year and become a blistering inferno another time? Why did the trees change colors and lose their leaves? What on earth was with the constant changes in weather?

It was humid.

It was sticky.

Everything turned crispy. 

They called it _summer_ but Zelda personally wanted to refer to it as _sun_ -ner. It felt as if that time of the year everyone in their small developing town grew three hundred miles closer to the surface of the sun. 

Luckily for the new inhabitants of the surface there were some very smart planners and builders amongst their community. And so by the time the fourth summer came around Zelda had something new to help her keep cool—and by turn of events, something that greatly piqued the interest of one man in particular.

* * *

Link had been eyeing her with a familiar heat in his eyes since she’d removed her dress. Zelda knew her new swimming suit would go well with her husband. It left very little covered and a lot of free purchase for his hands or any other body part he preferred.

She’d made a show of pulling her sundress off and giving him a little twirl and she almost watched his jaw drop and eyes glaze when she flaunted the rather revealing two piece outfit.

She had assumed such an outfit would be more than enough convincing to pull him into the water with her. But alas, a half hour later she was laughing at a joke shared by another while he sat at the edge of the manufactured lake keeping eye over everything. He seemed lost in thought. 

“Link!” She called him over after Pipit had questioned his stance. He smiled at her but still made no motion to join her in the water.

“Is he okay?” Karane’s voice wade over with some concern. Zelda frowned. He’d seemed eager enough the morning to go folic in the water but now his obvious avoidance of swimming was worrying her. 

“Hey Zelda, why don’t you get your little lovebird over to us?” Karane gave Pipit a glare but didn’t say anything to stop his prod. Zelda pursed her lips in obvious annoyance of the comment but began her slow wade over to her beloved nonetheless.

“Link,” she called out to him much more gently once she neared him. He connected eyes with her and smiled. Zelda swam right up to his dangling feet and wrapped her arms beneath his knees. They barely rested over the water’s edge. “What’s wrong?” 

Link’s smile softened. “I’m fine.” Zelda rested her head against his knee and Link instinctively reached out and stroked her cheek. She took a second to close her eyes and as he began to pull his hand back, kiss the inside of his palm. 

It was uncharacteristic of him.

This was THE hero. The one who traveled earth and sky and time itself for her own well being and the well-being of all future generations of the people of Hylia. This was her beloved, her best friend, her _lover_ and companion. Except...these behaviors weren’t him at all.

“Do you know when the last time I went swimming was?” His voice was low so as not to call any extra attention. “It was during the events of Demise when the Faron region became flooded.”

Zelda felt her heart sink.

“It’s going to be five years next month. Isn’t that a little crazy?” He looked up distantly. “Five years…”

Zelda gave him a moment of quiet in which she rested her chin on his knees and let him process the thoughts he was harboring. It pained her seeing him like this. After all that had passed in those five year since, it was so easy to forget the details and sacrifices they had made.

“It doesn’t scare me or anything. I think I’m a decent swimmer and the water is nice.” He paused and made a strange line with his lips. “At least this lake doesn’t have meat-eating fish trying to snack on me.”

Link made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a dry sigh. “There are just a lot of memories and voices in my head that sometimes get overwhelming. It’s as if sometimes I forget that it all actually happened.”

She understood perhaps better than anyone else the scars it left on someone’s soul when they’d done the feats they had. And yet despite all her understanding, she knew she’d never really grasp the darker parts of what Link had experienced those years ago during her reawakening as Hylia’s own blood.

“I’m just distracted.” It was the last comment he made before going quiet again. Zelda reached up and he let her take his hand. Her fingers were thin and delicate and they laced so perfectly between his that they felt as if they were built specifically for him.

They sat there quietly a moment both pondering different trains of thought. Link on the darker aspects of his adventure, and Zelda on what kinds of scars he might be harboring that she couldn’t see on the surface.

“Come on you two! You have your house for honeymooning later!” A pair of laughs echoed with the tease but it made Zelda smile.

“Distracted or not, you should come swim with me.” She pulled his hand and slowly began backing away from the water’s edge. Link followed behind and in a moment was wading in the water in front of her. Zelda felt relief at his joining her but knew it wasn’t curing the issue either. She moved closer until her toes just grazed the bottom of the floor and wrapped her arm around his neck.

Link could feel her skin pressed against his and for a moment it was the perfect distraction to get his mind off his dark thoughts and on the taste of his lips when she pressed them softly against his. 

“You know,” he whispered low between kisses. “I really like this swim suit of yours.” Link was a few inches taller than she, so where Zelda barely grazed the bottom of the pool, he stood firm and held her close to him. Link let one hand graze up Zelda’s bare spine and felt her shiver beneath his touch.

“Don’t tease me if you’re not going to follow through.” Zelda’s voice had lowered with a heat Link recognized well and it made something in his stance change. 

It also gave her a mischievous idea that buzzed in her ear like a forbidden promise. 

“Do you trust me?” She pulled away slightly but kept her arms wrapped snugly against his neck. Link perked a brow as if mocking the question altogether.

“Come with me.” Zelda pushes away from him and began her leisurely swim towards the center of the pool. 

“Hey, look who finally joined us!” 

“We thought you were going to abandon us and head home alone or something.”

Link smiled politely but Zelda responded verbally. “Oh there’s plenty of time for that later.” She watched Link shoot her a look from the corner of her eye but ignored it. It seemed to appease the group enough and receive a twinkle from Karane who smiled.

“This really did turn out beautifully,” Link commented in an attempt to change the subject. 

“You should see the waterfall.” 

Zelda perked at the suggestion. “That’s a great idea.” 

“It’s beautiful over there. They made it look so natural while keeping the water constantly running through.” 

Zelda swam several feet towards the aforementioned waterfall before pausing to call for Link behind her. 

He saw the look she had and promise she’d made earlier and followed without any further fuss or word.

Zelda swam elegantly towards the pour of water pausing only when she’d reached the rocky wall and smiled at Link as he approached her. Link immediately waded over to the wall with one arm at either side of her body and quickly found her mouth with a heated kiss that was much more charged than earlier. 

Link’s tongue ran over her lips with something fiery and all too familiar and Zelda felt her soul melt when he slipped his tongue past her lips and hands pressed firmly against her ribs.

“Link,” she called breathlessly at the first chance for air. Zelda presses her forehead to his and felt her heart race in her chest. 

“Can we go home?” He asked her softly but the way his hand pulled her leg around his hip showed his reluctance to change position. “I want to make love to you.” 

Zelda swallowed so loudly Link could almost hear it over the roar of the falling water. He went to kiss her again when Zelda pulled back enough to stop him. 

“I have one more thing to show you.” She pulled away from him and for a moment Link watched her breathlessly before she sank into the water without warning. 

Zelda re-emerged on the other side of the faux rocks with a giggle and splash as she adjusted to the darkness and shallow ground of the secluded alcove. Barely a moment later Link followed, breaking the waters surface with a gasp. 

Zelda laughed audibly and before her husband could even decipher what she was doing she quickly pulled herself to him, looping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss strong enough to take the breath right out of his lungs. 

“I can’t wait for home.”

Link groaned but wasted no time to pull her tightly against him. The water within the alcove was fortunately much more shallow than the pool outside. It barely reached her waist and included a shelf to sit on. Link wasted no time hoisting his petite wife onto the shelf and standing between her knees. 

Zelda wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and dug her fingers into his hair. He hummed against her lips and groaned the more she tugged at the strands. 

She could feel the electricity on his skin and the coolness of the water. He kissed her with an intensity that sucked the breath out of her soul and left her breathless and dizzy and dug the heels of her feet tighter into his back until she couldn’t physically pull him any closer. 

“We’re in public,” Link feigned a protest but Zelda felt the string across her back being pulled undone and laughed. Link curved one hand around her ribs and let his thumb graze the underside of her breast.

“Then we’ll just need to be quiet.” 

Link pulled away a fraction and stared at her. 

_Here?_

_In the open?_

Zelda could see the trepidation in his eyes but knew he also wasn’t pulling away. Not completely. 

How _indecent_.

How _improper._

Link swallowed harshly and Zelda knew she’d more than piqued his interest.

She pulled one hand from his scalp and found his finger in hers. Then in one swift moment took his hand and slid it up the loose bikini top and pressed it against her warm breast. Her nipples were hard and cold, sharp little peeks that begged attention and tingled under the feel of his calluses on her flesh. 

Link only took another beat before rolling her stiff peak before thumb and forefinger and smiling when it elicited and a happy little gasp from his goddess. 

“We need to be quiet,” he spoke to her huskily as his mouth descended on the flesh just below her ear. The sound of the rushing water outside was loud enough that she hoped it would hide most of their noises. When link made the bold decision to pull the edge of her swimming suit to the side and slide one long finger into her heat however, Zelda realized it was going to be much more difficult to contain her cries. 

She was soft and warm and despite the fact that she was sitting in water, Link could feel the difference between the water and the slippery heat of her own arousal. 

Zelda took a shaky breath and hard swallow and when Link slid in a second finger and curled them towards him she whimpered out loudly and rolled her eyes backward.

She wasn’t going to last long. 

The sound of Zelda’s watery cry echoed in the room and bounced off the slippery walls of the alcove. It sent a tight heat through Link’s body that settled straight in his groin until his shorts became tight and the feel of the rough rocky wall pressed against his bulge grew uncomfortable. 

It was only dawning on him now as his princess curled and coiled around his fingers and the heat in his groin was much past the point of manageable that their current situation was not really going to work for his plan to have his beloved properly.

Zelda felt his withdrawal. She felt his heat press against her knee and upon finally opening her eyes begun to make sense of what was and wasn’t going to work.

She wanted him.

She wanted him in the most basic way a wife wanted her husband. Not just his fingers, but the most primal part of him deep in her core, pulsing, thrusting, earning her from the inside out until his release filled her womb.

But it wasn’t going to work if he finished her off with just a few fingers and strokes.

“Wait,” she gasped breathless as his thumb swirled softly against her hard clit. It was so dizzying and divine it made it hard to think and the colors and shadows of the alcove swirled and contorted with the rhythm of his fingers. “Please,” She begged. Her mouth fell open and her eyes closed on their own accord and she knew almost too late that she was about to find her glorious release with just the feel of his fingers in her.

But Link paused. Just on the brink of her blinding climax and Zelda didn’t _dare_ so much as breathe or she knew she’d finish right then and there and she wanted to finish with him inside her. All of him. 

Zelda’s breath was heavy and harsh but Link peppered her neck with gentle kisses while she took a few deep breaths. 

“I love you...” He licked her ear and she inhaled with a tremble. Unable to find her words, Zelda let her fingers stroke the wet, curly strands of his hair. Link moved from her neck back to her lips and caught her in a slow, lingering kiss. 

It was as if time slowed down. The sound of the waterfall dimmed and the reflection of dim lighting on the glistening water’s surface softened. The entire world seemed to hold its breath for that kiss.

“I love you too.” Zelda hadn’t even realized she hadn’t said the words back until they spoke themselves. 

“I want you…” Link’s breath was warm but heavy and Zelda could almost taste his desire in the texture of his voice. Her lips kissed him again and when his tongue pressed on her lip she gladly welcomed it. 

At the same time her hands released the back of Link’s neck and she let her fingers trickle over the smooth curves and lines of Link’s torso. His skin quivered under her touch but the moment her cold hand slipped into the wet waistband of his shorts Link choked on a swollen breath.

Despite the cool water, Link’s flesh was hot and firm and nearly throbbing with desire. Zelda gave him a tentative stroke and pulled her hand gently up and swirled her thumb over his head. Link groaned low in his throat and stopped mid kiss to squeeze his eyes shut and shiver with the sensations coursing through his blood.

It was mesmerizing to Zelda. Every time they were intimate she took just a moment to watch the expressions Link made and the face he wore the first time she touched him. It was always as if it were the first time he’d ever been touched at all. 

Every ounce of Link’s attention shifted from kissing and tasting and touching his Goddess to trying to tame the sounds and noises he made as Zelda’s heavenly fingers gripped and pulled and stroked at his throbbing cock.

“Zelda,” his voice was husky and course and it sent a shiver up Zelda’s spine.

She recognized the sound well, and knowing their time was limited and privacy temporary, she made the executive decision to forfeit any further foreplay for the main event. 

“Come here.” In a rough shove of her hands Zelda pulled the remainder of Link’s shorts down his thighs. Link instinctively stepped closer as Zelda’s legs tightened around his back and then they were there. 

Hot blunt tip pressed to where she wanted him most just waiting for a push right at the water’s edge. 

Zelda gasped and dug her nails deep into his back until she knew they‘d leave marks but she didn’t care anymore. In one swift thrust he buried himself into her warmth. The alcoves echoed the sound of Zelda’s moan and Link’s low grown only muffed by a kiss in which they swallowed the sounds of their desire. 

It was heavenly. _Divine_. A feeling and sensation without comparison or explanation. And it was better with each time he had her.

But only a few feet away and one very simple swim apart, their friends and neighbors were swimming in the daylight while he made love to the Goddess reborn. 

The thought alone made it even more exciting. 

“Zelda,” he breathed her name into her neck and bit down gently on the flesh beneath her ear until she hissed. 

“Goddess Link,” she groaned breathlessly. “ _Move.”_

Link chuckled and without further promptly slowly pulled his hips back and then sank more powerfully into her heat.

Zelda hissed aloud and ended with a cry that echoed even louder than before. 

Realizing the sounds were getting beyond safety measures Link quickly left her ear and covered her mouth with his just as he slid back in with another thrust. 

“Oh Goddess, Link…” Zelda’s shaky breathes and drown moans melding with the bruising of his lips and kiss. With each thrust of his body her heel dig deeper into his back. The water around splashed more violently the faster they moved. The alcove filled with the sounds of the waves of water and moans and groans of their voices.

And then she crumbled. Heel of her foot dig deep into the dip of his back and coarse texture of rock on her back, Zelda shattered into pieces of heavily heat and light and only masked her cries of climax with a smothering kiss. 

Her entire body trembled and clenched, her body pulsing and racing and swallowing his heat so tight, Link barely had a moment of notice before he reached his only release and spilt his desire deep within her warmth. 

And then it was just the two of them. The Goddess reborn and her beloved Hero. A husband and a wife. Two souls tied through time and destiny to be intertwined by a love that far surpassed their own minuscule existence.

Zelda’s heart thundered in her chest and rang like a drum in her ears. She lessened the ironclad grip of her heels on his back and nails on his skin but didn’t let go of Link.

Link stood steady for several long minutes, breath hard and hot on Zelda’s flesh, forehead pressed into the crook of her neck and moisture of the water blending with sweat on their skin.

“That was…” Zelda was at a loss of the appropriate comparison to measure such an experience. Luckily for her, Link decided to fill in the blank with a swift and powerful kiss that took the breath right out of her lungs and swirled her brain until it spun like a vortex.

“Yes,” Zelda giggled with her fingers in Link’s wet hair. “Exactly like that.”

Link gave her one more kiss. It was much more gentle and slow and lingered on Zelda’s lips like butterfly wings. 

“We should probably head back before they come looking for us and we _really_ give the town something to tease us about.” Zelda laughed at the remark but she knew he was right and loosened her grip of her beloved knight. Link pulled his shorts back up and tied the knot on the back of Zelda’s swim suit only pausing for a beat to place a chaste kiss on her shoulder blade. 

“Link? Zelda?” 

“Did you to drown in there?” 

The voices approached them just as they’d finished making themselves presentable. Link took his wife by the hand and gave her a smile before sinking into the water with her following behind. 

They broke the water a second later to the peering eyes of their friends. Both Pipit and Karane were starring in their direction with a particular look to them that made Zelda raise a brow as if challenging them to ask what was on their mind. 

But neither of them did, instead opting to turn the discussion towards the other population now using the new swimming hole to escape the summer heat. 

“This place is really going to be popular this summer with this heat hitting everyone so hard.”

“It’s bad enough for us that’s been here a couple of years and grown more accustomed to it. I can’t imagine all the new Skyloftians coming down to the surface without realizing how the weather functions down here.” 

Pipit said something else about the heat which in turn made Karan’s laugh and splash him for the remark. 

But Zelda paid it no notice. She’d lost the conversation a while back when link had wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, leaving one chaste but lingering peck on the side of her neck.

“I love you,” he whispered so low in her ear she barely heard it at all. But she had, and it made her blush and Zelda was prepared to say something back about all the promises she had for him later that evening when her attention was broken once more.

“Zelda?”

Zelda’s attention snapped from her mildly sated and affectionate husband to the young woman facing her. She stared blankly for a moment before realizing she’d missed the question. 

“I asked if anyone at the academy has made any plans about naming our new town? We can’t keep calling it just _‘the New Academy’_ or _‘New Skyloft’_ forever.”

True. 

“I know a lot of people want to reference the Goddess Hylia in their naming,” added Pipit to the discussion. 

“Maybe something like ‘New Land of Hylia?’ Land under Hylia?’” 

Both Pipit and Zelda turned down Karane’s suggestions but didn’t have any offers of their own. 

“ ** _H_** ** _yrule._ ** _”_ It was Link’s unexpected voice that came through. All eyes turned to him partly out of surprise and the rest in question.

“ ** _Hyrule?_ **” Zelda repeated the name for experimentation. “The land ruled under Hylia’s name.” She seemed to illuminate. “I like that.”

“ _Hyrule_. I could see this place being called _‘Hyrule’_.” Pipit smiled wide as if he’d thought of it himself.

“And what would we call the inhabitants of this _‘Land of Hyrule?’”_ It was a valid question and all four went quiet a moment as they considered the possibilities. 

“Well,” Link spoke up once more. He never released his grip on Zelda’s middle and she was strangely comfortable with the public display of affection. “If we’re trying to say the land is being developed as a kingdom under Hylia’s guidance, then the people should be too. We’re created in the image of the Goddess and some of us have blood descendant of her sacred line. We should name ourselves accordingly —‘ ** _Hylian._** ’ **”**

Everyone stared at the typically quiet knight but Link paíd them no notice.

“Hylians in the Kingdom of Hyrule.” Pipit made a pleased expression. “Do you really think it will stick with the people?” 

Zelda blinked. The world flashed before her eyes. The land changing and evolving, shifting with time and morphing new lands and water and millions of lives beginning and ending all at once until the image seeped into her mind as if absorbed through her eyes in one powerful, limitless glimpse into the future of their blossoming home.

And then she was back in the pool, in the present, two friends before her and her beloved behind her.

“Yes,” she spoke with a brilliant smile. “I think **_Hyrule_ ** will stick for a _very_ long time.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> So...what did you think? Leave me some love and make sure to follow me on Twitter via @Lizzir for updates, previews, and a whole bunch of random Zelda themed fanart.  
> (And occasional my face in some cosplay.)  
> Thanks for reading and don’t forget to leave those all-inspiring comments!


End file.
